Mess
by Haroku
Summary: AU He doesn't understand what Sora means but the mess is still there and he is unsure of how to clean it or even if he's supposed to. Roxas/Sora, incest


Warning: Yaoi, incest, language, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), mistakes as it's unbetaed

A/N: Just got a little bored and had some free time so I wrote up this oneshot. While it would normally go under Tell Me a Story, I've decided to keep all those oneshots strictly T rated. This originally wasn't supposed to be M rated, but it turned out that way funnily enough. I haven't written smut or lemon in a while, so if it's awkward, sorry. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters in anyway besides owning a copy of the games. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And I worship Square and Nomura Tetsuya-sensei for their brilliant minds! And Sora and Roxas are both loveably admirable, holding the half needed to complete the other :3)

* * *

Mess

Roxas knows for a fact that he is the cleaner of the two (among other things). So, the dirty laundry strewn across his room and the scatters of paper (_Homework_, he muses) on his once pristine desk are signs that Sora had been in his room. He sighs, nudging away a pair of dirty boxer with his barefoot before trudging across the current mess littering his floor. The evidence of candy wrappers and dirty socks are an added bonus when he thinks twice about sitting in his chair.

Sighing, Roxas pushes aside the empty water bottle, thinking with a grimace as he studies an unidentified wet spot on his bed, _I was only gone for three days. _

"Roxas!"

There is a short period before Roxas is greeted with the sight of his brother's head poking in the doorway. His cheeks are flushed, giving away the fact that he had run all the way home from school. Sora just grins and Roxas quirks a brow.

"You're home," he says, his voice high with boyish glee as he crosses into his room and hugs Roxas tightly. They've never been away from each other for longer than a few hours to a day at most so Roxas returns the sentiments, returning the embrace. Sora pulls away first to stare straight into his brother's eyes, a shade of blue lighter than his own, and falls into helpless giggles.

The blond stares, brow raised.

"I'm just glad you're back," he smiles through the sudden case of giggles. Sora releases Roxas and plops down onto his bed, bouncing a few times thanks to the springy mattress.

Roxas drops his backpack onto the floor, saying pointedly, "You trashed my room."

It does not bother Sora that the first thing his brother says to him concerns the state of his room. He only smiles, replying with a shrug, "You were gone for a while."

"You could have cleaned up," counters Roxas, tossing a dirty shirt at the brunet who dodges with a duck of his head.

Sora throws the shirt back as he states, "But then you wouldn't have known."

He catches the balled up shirt and stares at it for a few seconds before letting it fall to the ground. It lands on top of his books and Roxas almost winces but catches himself just in time. He doesn't understand what Sora means but keeps his lips tightly pressed together. His eyes remain trained on his sibling and finally, Roxas says what is on both their minds, "I said yes."

Sora's blinding smile falters and his jaw clenches. But it is only for a second before it is mended and renewed. He gets up from the bed and pats Roxas's shoulder, ignoring the way how the blond is gnawing at his lower lip, anxious to hear his reaction.

"I'll clean your room later, okay?"

The brunet leaves and Roxas lets out the breath he had been holding. He knows that lying is a sin but figures that it is a better alternative than his first urge. As he makes a move to lie on his bed, his foot kicks another empty water bottle.

-

They are sitting outside. It is warm, wet, and faintly humid as the stickiness clings on to their skin and weighs down their hair.

Sora is nibbling at his sea salt ice cream in the way that he does when he is upset. The melted drops of blue drip onto his already sticky fingers, trailing the curves of his knuckles and down his hand. He does not hasten his pace, however, to finish the ice cream, tongue darting out to lick at the frozen treat.

The silence between them is eerie and Roxas finds himself chewing on the end of his popsicle stick, nervous. He wants to speak, to apologize for his lie the other day, but the words do not come out and he only ends up biting down harder on the wooden stick. His teeth make sharp groves into the wood and Roxas just watches as Sora continues to lick, pink tongue darting out between his plump lips to catch another drip of salty sweet flavor.

He wishes he could take back his blunder from yesterday but scoffs at the childishness of his request. There is no one to blame but himself for this awkwardness wedged between them.

Roxas opens his mouth, determined to correct what is wrong, but it soon closes helplessly. He desperately wishes to know what the brunet is thinking but to no avail as Sora just continues to slowly consume his disappearing ice cream.

"It's melting," he finally remarks like the coward he is, unable to stand the deafening silence any longer.

Sora's oceanic optics briefly gaze up at him before falling back down to the ice cream bar. Hesitation provides its hand to the brunet who stares for a few minutes before shoving the rest of his ice cream into his mouth, the stick coming out completely clean. His tongue licks his sticky mouth clean and he absently bats away the napkin Roxas is offering. Sora stands up, shaking his hand to throw off the droplets of melted ice cream. His cleaner hand reaches out to Roxas who accepts the outstretched appendage with a small glimmer of hope, the napkin and mauled wooden stick being crushed lightly in his free hand.

A small laugh ripples from Sora's throat as Roxas stares down into his hand, the still moist popsicle stick resting against his palm.

-

The time is late and the fractured moon is up high in the night sky, glowing against the soft backdrop of darkness. Its iridescent glow filters in through his window and Roxas watches the patterns it creates on his floor absently.

As blue eyes darkened by the night stare at the cluttered floor, Roxas rolls over onto his side, unable to take the sight any longer. A weary sigh presses against his lips and he listens very quietly for the soft sounds of Sora's light snores to carry over into his room. They do not come and he frowns. Instead, the creak of his door being swung open reaches his ears and Roxas peeks out from his blanket to find Sora standing at the foot of his bed. He is clad in his pajamas, barefoot and fidgety almost. He notices, with an amused smile, that his shirt does not match with his pants and that his hair is mussed.

Like clockwork, Roxas lifts up his blanket and Sora slides in next to him, his cool flesh burning against his own warm skin. Roxas swallows, wishing that the brunet would warn up some so that he could stop shivering. But he knows that the chill is the least of his reasons to shudder.

Roxas wonders if cuddling would be appropriate but pushes away the idea as he shifts to give his brother ample sleeping space. His eyes only outline his form before coming to rest on the other's cherubic face. He squints, trying to memorize ever last curve and lash before the morning sun rises.

Sora moves closer. Roxas does not.

-

Dinner the next night is uncomfortable and awkward, all rolled into one.

Their parents question Roxas about his decision to move to Twilight Town to finish up high school and obediently, the blond answers, giving all the necessary information to sate their concerns. Roxas pretends not to notice the way Sora's fingers curl around his fork, knuckles turning white as his jaw clenches.

While they are somewhat satisfied, Sora isn't and he grits his teeth. He wants to say something in opposition but doesn't; he has no reason to and his pride gets the best of him.

Instead, Sora only stares at Roxas who squirms in his seat under the heat of his brother's glare. Roxas wants to put things right but only pushes them away as he explains to his parents that this is his dream and that is the final straw as they give in to his wishes.

He glances over at Sora who looks ready to burst. But the brunet holds it in for once and he only stabs at a piece of carrot viciously which knocks over a piece of lettuce off his plate. Roxas winces, knowing very well that in Sora's mind, that carrot is probably his head. The food on his plate is a mess as he keeps stabbing while gnashing his teeth. Guilt twinges his body as Roxas watches the boy fight back the start of tears, teeth biting down hard on his tongue. Roxas wants to take it all back, wants to pretend like he never applied to the school at Twilight Town, like he was never accepted, and like he never agreed to go. Because the look in Sora's eyes are captivating him and Roxas desperately wants to stop the storm from raging within their dark blue depths.

Mouth opening to speak, Roxas tries to apologize but his throat is dry and his parents are staring at him questioningly. So instead, he just settles for thanking his parents who smile and nod and Roxas knows that he has pushed too far.

His twin finally lets the fork drop with a loud clatter against the ceramic plate and wounded blue eyes glare furiously at Roxas. He stands up, the legs of the chair scraping the wooden floor, and mutters petulantly to be excused from the rest of dinner. Sora doesn't wait for an answer, heading straight for the stairs and moments later, the loud slam of his bedroom door is be heard.

Roxas closes his eyes, lips drawn together in a thin line as he tries not to remember the look of betrayal shining vividly in those dark blue eyes.

-

The smooth surface of the water ripples and breaks as Roxas plunges in, trying to wash himself of the guilt. He does not let himself back up until the water's surface smoothes out once more. His nose inhales deeply as a hand wipes away the dripping drops clinging to his face.

Roxas leans back against the white tub, staring blankly at the water surface. His fingers are absently trailing patterns against his thigh and the washcloth is resting on his stomach with weak bubbles. He tries not to remember the nights that he spent here with Sora when they were children, taking baths together in all naïveté. His toes curl as his fingers brush over his hipbone while in the midst of reaching for the washcloth.

Roxas pauses, crystal blues blinking uncertainly. The heat from the water is making his head feel heavy as the steam curls around his body and fogs his memory. And suddenly, his hands are trailing down, dipping between his thighs. His eyes disappear beneath fluttering lids and the sight of Sora flashes deeply in his mind. He does not fight, does not resist as he fists, pumps, and strokes, imagining Sora lying beneath him, back arching as his blue, blue eyes flutter prettily, his cheeks flushed and hips thrusting up to rub himself against him, just begging for Roxas to take him.

The water sloshes, spilling over the edge and onto the tiled floor and Roxas shudders as his body jerks in orgasm, hips lifting off the bottom of the tub. His eyelids are heavy as his breathing remains slightly erratic. The water is tainted with a murky white and heat circles his cheeks and burns his ears in shame. Roxas bites the inside of his cheek, draining the water.

He refills the tub with fresh water, fully intent on cleansing himself. But the mess of spilt murky water on the floor is staring up at him, glinting mockingly. The mess is his own.

There is a knock on his door and Sora's voice hesitantly asks if he's okay.

Roxas only sinks back into the water, ashamed.

-

Roxas is really trying hard, but he cannot seem to find the right words or even the right actions, apparently, anymore.

Sora is sitting in his own room, on the floor in the middle of room. His floor is frighteningly spotless. An old PS2 controller is resting in his hands and his fingers are jamming the buttons as his eyes remain glued to the television. Standing in his doorway, Roxas frowns, brows wrinkling together as he tries to recall the title of the game but can only remember the letters of 'K' and 'H'.

He wants to give him space, give him some time to think, but the apprehension is driving Roxas insane and so he enters the room, needing to know his answer.

He is careful to leave some space in between them, his ears still burning with shame at the memory of his deeds in the bathtub just yesterday. But this does not deter him as he waits patiently for Sora to pause his game, dark blue eyes staring directly into his own lighter blues.

"Are you mad?" he asks softly, fingers lacing together.

Sora frowns, his brow knitting together as he thinks, long and hard. His silence is making Roxas fidget and the blond almost wants to leave, but the answer comes, slow and thoughtful.

"No."

Roxas doesn't know whether to sigh in relief or be disappointed. He can't identify the blank look in the other's eyes and he suddenly suggests, "Sora, let's take a bath together."

His brows rise, nearly disappearing into his hairline. Sora blinks, knowing very well that they are too old to be taking baths together now. And Roxas knows that it was a stupid suggestion but it popped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He inwardly wanders just what he has gotten himself into.

To his astonishment, Sora just nods, turning off the PS2 and the television.

Roxas tugs him to the bathroom, locking the door behind them. He is sweating nervously as he draws up the bath, the air already becoming hot and stifled. He tries not to focus on the way Sora's muscles ripple as he pulls off his shirt, revealing that lean body that plagued his dreams. Sora unbuckles his pants and tugs them off his legs, completely unaware of the eyes watching him.

Roxas knows it's wrong. He knows that asking his brother to bathe with him is completely wrong. He knows that watching him strip is wrong. But Roxas cannot help himself as the boxers slip down his legs and Sora kicks them off. He toes the water, flinching slightly at the heat before plunging himself in.

His throat is dry as Roxas finds his brother's ocean blue eyes staring at him quizzically. Roxas strips himself of his own garments, leaving them a heap on the floor as he eases his own body into the tub. The water sloshes as he moves and the two of them sit on the opposite sides, slightly cramped and more uncomfortable.

Sora draws his knees to his chest to give Roxas more room to settle. When the water stills, Sora gives his brother that same quizzical stare, waiting.

Roxas swallows. He pinches himself to stop focusing on the sight of Sora's neck, creamy and smooth. His gaze dips lower, tracing over the collarbones. A toe prods him in the thigh and Roxas flinches at the touch. Sora is much too close and everything is much to hot for him to handle. He closes his eyes briefly, teeth chewing at his bottom lip before they flash open.

Glistening lips move but Roxas hears no sound coming from them as he leans forward and kisses Sora on the mouth. Their bodies slide together in a tangled heap as Sora yelps. Water overflows the tub and splashes onto the floor, staining their clothes but Roxas doesn't care as he crushes their mouths together. His fingers thread through the brunet's hair before trailing down his chest.

There is no stopping and Roxas is unsure as to whether he wants to stop anymore. Not when he hears such a pretty moan fall from Sora's lips.

Roxas presses himself against Sora, tongue tracing his jaw line before dipping down to suckle the expanse of his unmarked neck. Sora moans, eyes half lidded as his fingers tangle in the boy's hair. He presses the flat of his tongue against the now reddened patch of skin before coming back up to claim Sora's lips. His tongue easily parts the crease in the other's lips and invites Sora's tongue to dance as it swipes eagerly against the appendage, coaxingly. The taste of Sora is intoxicating as it fills his palate.

He feels guilty for taking advantage of his twin but it quickly washes away as Sora releases another throaty groan, back arching as his hardness is pressed against Roxas's own. Roxas moans softly, hands groping and sliding all over the brunet's body. A tanner pair does the same, hesitant and shy.

The timidity leaves them both, however, as Roxas rubs himself against Sora, fingers pinching and rolling rosy nipples. Sora's body twitches, his head tilting back and his eyes fluttering shut. Roxas wants to enjoy, but the years of wait have made him impatient and so his free hand glides down his chest and past his navel. Sora whimpers as the hand brushes against his erection and arches into the other's neck. His hips jerk on their own accord and Roxas finds himself groaning at the contact. He strokes Sora's length, nails gently scraping the underside and thumb flitting across the head. Sora gasps as his fingers claw at his brother's back, completely at the other's mercy. He whimpers in protest however, when his hand retracts, lower lip jutting out in a pout that just made him look _sogoddamnfuckingcute._

Roxas cups Sora's wet cheek and pushes their lips together, his tongue pressing sweetly into Sora's mouth as he rolls his hips to a steady rhythm. The heat in the room is unbearable, hazing their minds and keeping both boys from thinking straight. But it doesn't matter because they've already crossed the line and Roxas can't help but feel nothing but pleasure. He feels guilty for not feeling guilty as he nibbles on the fleshy lobe of Sora's ear.

Sora lets a moan escape his parted pink lips as Roxas pushes, rocks, and rubs against him in a way that is making all the heat pool at his groin painfully. His cheeks are flushed and his lashes are fluttering as he tries desperately to press, push, and rub back against Roxas in time. His legs wind around the blond's waist and his arms around his neck as pleasure completely overrides his mind, morals, and values. Those dark blue eyes glossed over with pleasure silently beg Roxas to bring him to release and Roxas does not deny his twin of his wish, sealing their lips in a kiss.

Stars burst into his vision as a blinding white hot courses through his veins, his body shuddering and trembling in orgasm. A loud cry leaves his lips as his back arches into Roxas's body. Roxas spasms into orgasm right after, lips enclosing on the boy's neck to muffle his cry as he falls deeper and deeper than ever before.

Silence creeps its way into the bathroom as the two lie in the tub, sedated and dazed. Roxas is almost afraid to move as he listens to Sora's heavy breathing and thundering heartbeats. He does not want to break the fragility of the spell cast upon them but when the water ripples, he knows that is broken. Eyes lifting to catch a similar pair, Roxas find Sora staring down at him, large blue eyes unblinking.

Roxas wants to apologize but before even a word can leave his lips, Sora presses a finger to them.

His hand finds Roxas's own underwater and grips it tightly.

They sit in silence until the water cools and the steam from the mirror clears revealing the chaotic state of the bathroom as the tainted waters gleamed at Roxas.

-

Roxas sits in the soft sand, watching the way the waves roll and being reminded of Sora's roaring eyes. He knows that things cannot go back to the way that they used to be with all the mistakes that he's made this past week. His fingers dig into the sand, the gritty particles clumping under his nails, as his eyes close.

What a mess.

The soft padding of footsteps stops in front of him and Roxas pries open his eyes to find the ocean roaring. Sora is sitting on his heels in front of him, cheeks stained with red and mouth upturned into a nervous smile.

Roxas blinks, licking his lips as he waits.

Fingers playing with the hem of his pants, Sora inhales through his nose as his eyes dart uncertainly to the sand. Warm fingers cup his chin and Sora bites his bottom lip uneasily as he now stares into lighter blue eyes. The words are on the tip of his tongue and both he and Roxas know this.

"I…I don't want you to go, Roxas," breathes Sora, giving his twin a crooked smile.

The weight from his shoulder is uplifted as Roxas closes his eyes. He lets the feeling linger for a few more lasting seconds before his eyelids slide open and the sight of a restless Sora fills his vision. The meaning is understood as their eyes meet almost shyly.

Roxas does not hesitate, guiding Sora's lips to his own. In his mind, he has already rejected the offer from Twilight Town and as though hearing his thoughts, feels Sora's plump lips curve into a smile.

They pull away, each wearing a dazed smile. Sora stands and offers his hand to Roxas who takes it. The walk back home is slow and silent as they enjoy each other's long sought after company. And when the two make it back to Roxas's room, hand in hand, Roxas simply smiles at sudden disarray his room is in as opposed to when he left. He now understands and Sora only smiles sheepishly.


End file.
